Wonderland
Welcome to Wonderland. Wonderland in itself is its own world, apart from all others, that exists in the space between life and death. Guests are residing in a mansion on the grounds that generously accommodates them all. Concerning the purpose of Guests The mansion is continuously pulling people in and spitting them back out when it's through with them. No character has say in when they leave or when they arrive. There is no way to leave without the mansion’s consent. Only characters who arrive post-death in their canon timeline are considered to be dead upon arrival. When a character leaves (i.e. is dropped), they do not retain any memory of the mansion. The mansion pulls them out abruptly and strips them of any memories they had of their time in the mansion and the people they met there. The living return to their world, and the dead move on to the afterlife. There are a variety of reasons guests arrive, though it is mostly to feed the mansion. The mansion thrives on the memories of the characters it pulls in. Slowly, as various plots and events go by, guests are losing their memories of their worlds. The mansion eats their memories, and they are not returned until the character is sent back home or to the afterlife. (i.e. dropped). This is not information known in-game, but the characters may begin to suspect, as they lose more and more memories. The Residents The Residents are non-player characters. They may seem a bit familiar - all of them being characters from Alice in Wonderland. Each one serves different purposes. Some are there to care for you and look after you, some are there to warn you of events in the future, and then, well, then there is the Queen of Hearts. Means of escape There are no ways to escape. All attempts will be circumvented by the mansion. For example: For the five miles or so into the forest, it is seemingly an ordinary forest, and relatively safe. Venture further, however, and they will find themselves very lost. It will become maze-like and unnavigateable, and they will wander until they collapse of thirst. They will awake back in the mansion. Characters will be able to swim out from the beach to water that is about 15ft deep without trouble. Beyond that, however, and something will grab your character and pull them down into the deepest waters. They will awake to find themselves floating on their back in the indoor pool in the mansion. The is nothing beyond the fences at the moment. Currently, characters cannot even approach the fences. They will always loop back around to the mansion. Accommodations The bedrooms start out very basic - one bed, a closet, and a bathroom attached. When someone claims a room as their own (which takes nothing more than just entering it and living there) the room changes to accommodate. If a second person moves in, another bed will be added. The room is very customizable without very much effort at all. If you need it to look like a dormitory back at school, you can. If you need it to be a Japanese-style tatami room, you can. Your room can be almost anything you want it to be. Each room has one closet in it, and the closets respond to the will of the characters within the room, as part of an attempt to keep people comfortable and happy. They simply need to reach into or walk into the closet and think about what they want. A character needs to know what the item is to be able to ask for it, and picture it in their mind. Things that cannot be obtained in this manner are: *Personal items (for example, if you wish for your sword from home that you left on your bed, you will get a generic sword) *People and specific animals from your home world (you can’t wish for precious Fido from back home, but you could wish for a new dog, if you wanted) *Money *Intangible things (it grants wishes, but only in the form of physical items) The closets are only good for items you have prior knowledge of. The vendors, however, sell a variety of high-quality items (likely higher quality than the closets provide) from all worlds. They are open 24 hours a day. For the vendors, any currency is acceptable. Guests may have arrived in the mansion with money in their pockets. If not though, vendors take near any form of payment, so bartering is acceptable. Hopefully you have something that might interest them. Life and death From the day they enter the mansion, characters will not age. This is because Wonderland exists between life and death. It creates the illusion of time passing, however, so hair and nails will grow, but characters will not age. They will never grow taller. Child characters will be children forever. Teenagers will never grow into adulthood. Adults will never wrinkle into old age. When a character dies, they are brought back to life. The amount of time it takes is relative to the amount of times they have died. If it is their first death, it will take a day. If it is their second, it will take two days, if it is their third death it will be three days, and if it is death number four, it will be four days. Your characters are given a limit of 4 deaths. They will be told, likely by other characters, that you don't want to die five times. It's not that you can't, but more that it is the last thing you want to happen. If a character dies five times, something terrible will happen to them, and something very important to who they are will be lost. As for what, no one is really certain. It's never really happened before. You need mod-permission for fifth-death plot. The journals Each character in the mansion has their own portable "journal". They are all networked together through mysterious means, but for all intents and purposes they are like little palm pilots. There are also wall units scattered throughout the mansion in various places, that have been known to turn on at inconvenient times. The internet can be accessed (if they need video or music for example) but any and all communication aspects are unavailable. For example, you would not be able to send or receive email from home, or look up news in your home world. Languages Being in Wonderland will allow characters to understand anyone's spoken or written language, as the world itself will automatically translate for the characters. Overall, people are able to understand each other well. The line is a line of understanding - Sprinkling tags with foreign words is fine as long as the meaning is understood, but an entire post in a foreign language would be translated, and any character would be able to read it. Category:Plot